As is well known and understood, header systems are employed with automotive internal combustion engines to improve operating performance. In such arrangements, individual pipes are connected to the cylinder head exhausts on the engine and couple to the apertures of a collector pipe which in turn is coupled to the vehicle's exhaust system. As is also well known and understood, header systems as are available are individually tailored to a particular make and model of a vehicle, so that a header system designed for one car is not interchangeable with another model, even of the same manufacture. As will be appreciated, different arrangements are employed because of the different spacings and locations of systems in the engine compartment and undercarriage of the vehicle, so that different physical and mechanical specifications have to be satisfied for each individual installation.
Although such header designs have improved system performance, actual installation into the motor vehicle has been quite cumbersome. In many installations, for example, the bendings in the header pipes appear to come unreasonable close to power steering systems for ease of installations -- and, in many instances, lead to a need to actually hoist the engine in order to properly place the header into position. Were this not bad enough in and of itself, such installations make it quite difficult to service the engine thereafter -- as, for example, the minimal clearances established make it quite difficult to get to the oil filter, or pan, to get to the clutch assembly, and even to service or change spark plugs with a standard socket wrench. Thus, although improved performance results from the use of the header arrangements, the installation and later servicing problems which develop significantly lessen their acceptance by automotive enthusiasts and performance-shop operators.